The Terrible Twins
by thepotterheadfrommiddleearth
Summary: 7 year olds Fred and George play a prank on Ron that turns him blue with anger. Wait what...? DISCLAIMER: Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Ron and well basically anyone mentioned in this fic belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.


Ron sleepily woke up. As his eyes adjusted, he realized his older brothers, Fred and George, where standing over him, grinning like idiots.  
"What- what're you doing?" Ron grumbled.  
Fred and George just snickered. The twins were only seven years old, but Ron already knew that they were trouble.

"What've you done!" Ron yelled. He was getting worried.  
Slowly, Fred produced a mirror from his pocket and held it to Ron's face, whilst smiling enthusiastically.  
Ron gasped in horror. He was blue.

Breakfast was awkward. No one seemed to question why Ron was blue. All they knew was he had been with the twins. That was enough of an explanation.  
The only problem was, no one had knew what Fred and George had done to him to make him blue. This probably wasn't the best situation to be in. Molly was a little flustered as she ladled out the scrambled eggs. Arthur was sniggering under his breath and high-fiving the twins under the table. And of course, the twins sat opposite Ron looking at him as if Christmas had come early. They loved tormenting their five year old brother.

"Stay still!" Molly grumbled as she tried to wipe the blue off of Ron's face. She had tried several spells and none had worked. Solution? Just wipe it off. She knew it couldn't have been cursed blue- the twins didn't know how to use a wand, let alone do complex spells like this. They must have dyed it with something in the house... Molly set down the towel she had been maliciously scrubbing with. Ron's face didn't look any different. And now the towel was stained blue too.

Still grumbling, Molly set off to work in the shed. Something in here had stained her son's face and she intended to know what. Fred and George had left a telltale blue stain on the lawn by the shed door. It has to be in here somewhere.  
After two hours sorting through the endless amount of tubs, bottles and other knick-knacks, Molly decided that there was no blue dye in the shed. No matter how many times she rethought it, it just didn't work. What did they do? Why is there a blue stain on the grass?

Meanwhile, Ron was feeling a little glum. He was blue. He had showered over and over, trying to make his skin normal again, but he had only succeeded in turning the shower handles bright blue. To make matters worse, his four year old sister had called him "booman". Well, at least the blue brought out his fiery red hair.

The twins were beside themselves with laughter. This was the best prank yet! Better than the time they shaved Ron's head, or the time they locked him outside, or the time they filled his shoes with custard... actually, when they thought about it, the twins realized they were horrible to Ron. Fred almost took the stain remover out from under his bed to give to Ron, but George stopped him. Molly would figure it out soon enough.

Molly could not, for the life of her, remember where she put the stain remover. She could have sworn it was in the cupboard. Alas, it seemed that there was only one way to restore her son's natural complexion- and he wasn't going to like it.

Ron heard his mums heavy footsteps come up the stairs. Before he could get his hopes up, Molly shook her head and pulled out what looked like a potato peeler. Ron whimpered. Uh oh...

Fred got to the top of the stairs just as Molly raised the contraption to Ron's face. "What are you doing!" He yelled.  
"Peeling the blue skin off, of course." Molly said. Ron shrieked.  
George came into the scene too.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Why not? It's the only way..." Molly gave a grim smile. "I must say. You boys have really gotten yourself into a mess, haven't you."  
She raised it yet again to his skin and pressed the blade into his cheek. Both boys yelled out for her to stop with such passion that she did. Ron looked like he had just melted inside.

"We're sorry." Fred looked down at his feet.  
George tossed the stain remover over to Molly. She smiled with satisfaction, and started rubbing the blue off of Ron's arm.  
"So boys, how did you do it?" Molly asked. Although the boys couldn't detect t, there was a hint of anger in her voice.  
"We found some paint at dad's work. It had been tampered with so it didn't come off easily. Or painlessly for that matter." As if on cue, Ron grimaced in pain.  
"You what?" Molly stopped scrubbing.  
Oops.

Later, as the boys sat in their room, each of them with bright blue words printed on their heads, they planned their next scheme. They decided that Molly had taken it too far. They hadn't meant to do that to Ron, really they hadn't, but Molly wasn't buying it. She had written things like 'silly' and 'trouble' on their foreheads for the world to see in the blue staining paint.

Molly was going to pay for that.


End file.
